On the way down
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: just a songfic i was inspired to write after listening to "On the way down" by Ryan Cabrera


On the way down

By Ashley Barlow

Sitting in his office, Maxwell was thinking about how much things have changed in the last five years. Since Ms. Fine, Maxwell couldn't get used to calling her Fran, had come into their lives everyone seemed much happier. Yes it was tragic what happened to Sara and he knew that he would always love her but until Fran came to work as the nanny he never thought he could love again. Trying to escape his thoughts he switched on the radio, only to hear a song that could describe how much things had changed and he couldn't help getting lost in the song.

_Sick and tired of this world__  
__there's no more air__  
__trippin' over myself__  
__goin' nowhere__  
__Waiting__  
__Suffocating__  
__No direction__  
__and I took a dive_

He couldn't help but think about how stupid he had been to wait so long to finally reveal to Fran, and himself, how he felt. He said it was to protect the children, he never wanted them to think he was trying to replace their mother, but in reality he was scared, simple as that, he didn't want to risk getting his heart broken once again, that was some thing he just couldn't take. He caught himself smiling as he thought about the day Fran had shown up at his door, her uniqueness and wit took him by surprise but he found himself oddly drawn to her, like a moth to a light, he just couldn't stay away.

_And on the way down__  
__I saw you__  
__And you saved me__  
__From myself__  
__And I won't forget__  
__The way you loved me__  
__On the way down__  
__Almost fell right through__  
__But I held onto you_

Than there was Paris, oh Paris, he had never expected things to end like that. It just wasn't like him to lose his composure, that was until he thought they were in real danger and he feared dying with Fran not knowing how he truly felt about her. When they landed safely on the ground is when the reality of what had happened finally sunk in and he panicked. He dreaded what he had to do, he never wanted to hurt her, exactly the opposite really but his fears got the better of him and he didn't know what else to do. The look on her face absolutely killed him; he would have given anything to take away the hurt she felt, the hurt he felt but the damage was done and now he had to get to on repairing the damage. Every time she brought it up it hurt more and more, like he had been stabbed and she was twisting the knife but he would rather feel this pain times 1,000,000 than lose her.

_I've been wondering why__  
__It's only me__  
__Have you always been inside__  
__Waiting to breathe__  
__It's alright__  
__Sunlight__  
__On my face__  
__I wake up and yeah, I'm alive__  
_

_'cause on the way down__  
__I saw you__  
__and you saved me__  
__From myself__  
__And I won't forget__  
__The way you loved me__  
__On the way down__  
__Almost fell right through__  
__But I held onto you_

The day he told her he loved her, and didn't take it back, felt like every weight had been lifted and he was finally happy, no longer afraid of his feelings, no longer afraid of what people might say, all that mattered was that he had the woman he loved finally with him and the children had every bit of a mother in their lives that they never should have been without. Everything was finally setting into place, even with C.C's mental breakdown; he couldn't have been in a better place. It was Utopia, It was ecstasy, and it was perfect.

_I was so afraid__  
__of going under__  
__But now__  
__the weight of the world__  
__Feels like nothing, no, nothing__  
_

_Down, down, down__  
__you're all I wanted__  
__down, down, down__  
__you're all I needed__  
__down, down, down__  
__you're all I wanted__  
__you're all I needed__  
_

He stood up from his green chair and switched the radio off; he heard the stillness of the house and let out a content sigh. He walked out into the hallway and than down the hall past the living room where Fran was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, he felt a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth as he walked past, not wanting to get caught staring at her. As he walked into the kitchen and sat down his thoughts snuck up on him once again as he continued to think about the woman sitting in his living room, it was just than when the door swung open, pulling Maxwell from his thoughts, Fran walked in to grab a drink, As she walked past he caught himself staring and a song popped into his head.

_And I won't forget the way you loved me__  
_

_All that I wanted__  
__all that I needed_

_On the way down__  
__I saw you__  
__And you saved me__  
__From myself__  
__And I won't forget__  
__The way you loved me__  
__On the way down__  
__I almost fell right through__  
__But I held onto you___

_Down, down, down__  
__But I held onto you__  
__Down, down, down__  
__But I held onto you__  
_


End file.
